A Goode Holiday!
by Taralara10
Summary: Cammie goes on holiday for her summer break and meets her best friend Bex and two extremely goodlooking boys. Not to mention the model worthy Macey! What happens when a certain smirker has their eye on one of the girls!(NO SPIES)
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS! This is my first Gallagher Girl FanFiction, so I hope you like it. I do not own GG Ally Carter does! Please review and tell me whether I should continue or not! TaraLara10 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**CPOV**

We had just arrived at the hotel in Turkey after a long ten hour flight. It was summer vacation and I had just broken up from school two days ago. The heat and humidity was overwhelming and I was beginning to sweat through my leggings, thankfully we were shown to our room and I immediately changed out of my leggings and t-shirt into denim shorts and a lace white tank top, making sure to tie up my hair as well.

"Mum, I'm going to have a look around the place. I'll be back later!" I said, heading out of the room.

The hotel complex was huge and I walked past numerous pools and shops, selling sunglasses and sweets. I was contemplating whether to buy a pair of yellow sunglasses or purple ones, when I heard "Cammie?" behind me. I span around and came face to face with my best friend, Bex.

"Bex!" I exclaimed and ran towards her, pulling her into a tight hug, "I didn't know you were here!"

"We only booked the holiday last week – mum is really indecisive!" she said whilst pulling away and eyeing the sunglasses I was holding, "How long have you been here?" she asked.

"I just got here" I replied

"Me too – didn't you pack any sunglasses?"

"No, I forgot..." I said. Bex told me to buy the purple ones and afterwards we headed out to the beach to soak up in the sun. We passed several groups of boys and girls our age, each of them turning our way to either glare at Bex or drool over her. I spotted two empty sun beds several metres away from the blue sea. I flung my towel down and lay down on it, whilst chatting to Bex about the hotel so far.

"Boy alert. Boy alert. I repeat – boy alert" Bex whispered. I scanned the beach in front of us and saw two boys walking our way. Their hair was dripping wet and their swimming trunks hung low on their hips, revealing their well toned bodies.

"Oh my gosh, they have six packs!" Bex squealed. I giggled and looked at the two boys again. One of them looked like an average Greek god and a body double for Brad Pitt. He had muscular forearms and sun kissed brown hair. However the other boy had broad shoulders and dark hair with shocking green eyes. He too had muscular forearms, but was taller and more... rugged looking and mysterious. I looked away and glanced at Bex; she was eyeing up the Greek god.

"Bex, don't stare!" I hissed to her. She shook her head and we pretended to be in a deep conversation, oblivious to the boys who were now stood in front of the sun beds in the row in front, drying themselves off.

"Where's Macey?" the green eyes boy said to the other. My heart sank, he already had a girlfriend who was probably prettier and better than me in every way. I was average - average height and average looks. Bex sometimes called me the Chameleon, because I could go unseen and no one would notice me. I sighed and stood up, telling Bex that I was going to the bar to get some water.

I walked back up the beach to the bar by the pool and asked for a bottle of water. The view from up here was amazing; you could see the sea stretching out into the distance and shimmering in the sun. I glanced at my watch and noticed that I had been gone for over fifteen minutes. Bex would be worrying, so I span around only to bump into someone else. I looked up and was met with a girl my age, with shiny black hair and bright blue eyes. Her hair framed a face that belonged on the cover of a magazine. Immediately I began apologising, "I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah sure, honey. I'm fine, don't worry about it." She replied, with a warm smile on her face, "I'm Macey". This was the 'Macey' that the green-eyed boy was talking about. I smiled back anyway, ignoring the small bit of jealousy in my throat.

"Cammie" I replied

"I haven't seen you around here, have you just arrived?" she asked

"Yeah I just got here" I said.

"I love your hair – are those natural highlights?" she said, whilst pointing to my dishwasher blonde hair.

"Really? My hair is so dull – they are natural by the way" I told her, twirling a strand of my hair self consciously around my finger.

"Well I'll see you around, Cammie!" and with that she was off.

I headed back down to the beach with the water in my hand, only to be met with two boys sat on my sun bed, talking to Bex. Cautiously I walked up to Bex, feeling extremely awkward.

"Cammie! What took you so long?" Bex exclaimed, seeing me stood behind the boys. I went and sat down next to Bex and handing her a bottle of water.

"I bumped into this girl and we got talking." I explained, not meeting either of the boys' eyes. I could feel them staring at me, their eyes boring into my head weighing me down like a ton of weights.

"What's her name?" trust Bex to be enthusiastic and nosey.

"Macey" I said, "She's really nice"

"Huh" said the Greek God, the other one didn't say anything

"Sooo..." I said, hinting at Bex to introduce us all

"Oh! Cammie, Grant. Grant, Cammie. Cammie, Zach. Zach, Cammie!" she said, her arms swinging around

"Hi" Trust me to think of something sensible to say

"Hi" Grant replied, Zach just grunted

"Hey Grant, want to go and grab a snack to eat?" Bex piped up. Oh no! This was where Bex would leave me alone with a boy and I would embarrass myself. My eyes widened, begging her to stay with me, but no she just turned around and began chatting with Grant.

As soon as Bex left with Grant, the silence swallowed me whole. I didn't know what to say to start up a comfortable conversation.

"So where are you from?" I asked, hoping that he would answer me

"Roseville" he stated flatly

"Cool" I added, nodding my head pretending that I knew where that was.

"You?" he said

"New York – you know big lights, big dreams ..." I said, singing the end bit. The realising what I had just done, I felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment as I face-palmed myself.

"Sorry" I apologised, "I have no idea where that came from". I looked up briefly and saw that he had a smirk on his face – probably thinking that I am a complete idiot. I wanted to cry I was so embarrassed; I had just made a fool out of myself in front of one of the cutest guys I had ever met.

"Don't worry, it was kind of cute" Zach said, still smirking


	2. Chapter 2

**HI GUYS! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and thank you to those who reviewed! Here is chapter two, so I hope you like it! Sorry it is really short! I do not own GG, Ally Carter does! TaraLara10 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**CPOV**

As soon as Bex and Grant came back, I jumped off the sun bed and pulled Bex with me, back to my room.

"So Cammie, what do you think of Zach?" she asked casually, with a mischievous grin on her face.

"He doesn't talk very much and he smirks all the time – even when nothing is funny" I replied, staring up at the ceiling

"There's a beach party tonight and Grant invited both of us, do you want to come?" Bex said. I tossed the idea over in my head, summing up the pros and cons in a list.

"Sure, why not?" I said, "What time does it start?"

"In about two hours, so we should probably start to get ready" she suggested

After an hour and a half of Bex deciding what I should wear, we settled on a white lace dress and brown gladiator sandals. I added a touch of lip balm and was ready to go. Bex on the other hand had chosen a blood red tank top and black shorts, with some pumps.

We arrived at the party and people were dancing to the loud beat of the music. Lights flashed in all directions and colours, making it difficult to see people's faces. Bex dragged me to the centre of the dance floor and together we jumped in time to the music, like everyone else. I felt someone tap me lightly on the shoulder and I turned around and saw Macey smiling brightly at me.

"Hey Macey!" I shouted, trying to be heard over the loud music

"Hi Cammie!" she replied. I saw Grant and Zaach appear at the same time behind Bex. Zach had a smirk on his face and his hands were stuffed deep into his pockets. I smiled awkwardly at them both and decided to go to the bar to get a drink and cool down. I ordered a coke and took a sip through my yellow straw, whilst walking over to an empty couch in the corner overlooking the party below. I sat down and was looking around aimlessly, when a boy my age walked up to me and asked, "Is this seat taken?". I shook my head and watched as he sat down on the couch opposite me.

"I take it you're not into big parties and loud music then?" he said trying to start a conversation. I wasn't going to let him struggle and so answered his question, instead of leaving him hanging.

"Parties give me headaches" I said simply

"So how long have you been here?" he asked. I studied him carefully and noticed that he was well toned and quite tall, although not as toned as Zach. I realised that I had been staring at him and decided it was best to answer his question.

"Oh, I arrived today with my friend" I said trying to hide the pink tinge on my cheeks, at being caught staring at him, "I should probably get going before my friends start to worry about me. It was nice meeting you"I started to get up and began walking away, when I felt him lightly grab my arm, causing me to turn around and face him.

"I didn't catch your name..." the boy hinted

"Cammie" I replied a smile lighting up my face, "I don't think I caught yours either..."

"Josh. Josh Abrams"


	3. Chapter 3

**HI GUYS! This is chapter 3- I hope you like it! Please review and comment, tell me what you think etc. I do not own GG, Ally Carter does! TaraLara10 xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**ZPOV**

I arrived at the party with Grant and Macey to see Cammie and Bex dancing manically to the beat of the music – hands swinging and everything. A smile brightened up Cammie's face making her look prettier than ever. She hugged Macey, and then disappeared off into the crowd.

"Hey Zach, what's the matter?" Grant said, "You've been standing there staring into space"

"Nothing, I'm fine." I mumbled. I turned to Bex and asked her where Cammie was.

"I don't know – I think I saw her go up to the bar" she said, an evil grin spreading on her face. Oh no, she probably thought that I liked Cammie and was worrying about her like an attached stalker. I walked up the stairs to the bar anyway, ignoring Bex's 'I know something you don't' grin and searched for Cammie. After scanning the entire bar, I found Cammie sat down in the corner on a couch overlooking the party below. I walked towards her, going over my cover story in my head and pretending to act cool, when I saw a boy walk up to her, asking, "Is this seat taken?" I watched in shock as Cammie shook her head and began to make conversation, laughing and giggling with him. I span back around on my heels telling myself that it didn't matter and that there were plenty more fish in the sea, but it felt wrong. It should have been me sat there with her, not him.

**CPOV**

I woke up to the sun streaming in through the window and onto my face. I smiled and got up, getting ready for breakfast and the beach. I got out my flip flops and changed into shorts, a baby blue bikini and t-shirt, then packing sun-tan lotion and sun glasses and a book into my beach bag.

I went over to my mum, who lay asleep on her bed and shook her lightly on the shoulder.

"Mum, I'm going to grab some breakfast" I whispered

"Not by yourself your not!" she mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'm meeting Bex and some other friends there..." I said

"Ok then, have fun sweetie!" and with that she rolled back over and into a deep sleep. I smiled at my success and headed out the door and to the restaurant.

It was only eight in the morning and the restaurant was already packed and full of people, eager to get back out into the sun. I found Bex and Macey sitting outside eating some cereal and chatting happily. I slid into the empty chair next to Bex and was greeted with several "good mornings!"

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Bex inquired

"No, I'm not really hungry" I replied. Bex just shrugged and dug into her full English breakfast – bacon, eggs, baked beans – you name it.

"So Cammie...seen any boys you have your eye on?" Macey asked

"Nope" I said, popping the 'p' for emphasis.

Macey stared at me. "Liar" I opened my mouth to defend myself, but she beat me too it.

"Zach told me that you were talking to a boy at the bar, while we were all partying" she said, taking a sip of her orange juice. I looked up with a confused expression on my face and choked on the mint I was chewing.

"What?!" I spluttered. _ How did Zach know? And why was he telling Macey about Josh?_

"You heard me. So what's his name?" Macey asked, a grin spreading onto her face. I couldn't help but smile back, I had only known Macey for a day and I already felt like I had known her for all of my life.

"Josh" I mumbled

"Sorry, I don't think I heard you" Bex teased

"Josh" I said a bit louder

"Didn't quite get that ..." Macey said

"Josh"  
"One more time" they both chorused

"Josh!" I shouted, "His name is Josh" I said a bit quieter. We were all silent, and then suddenly broke out into fits of laughter and giggles. We were cut off when Grant and Zach arrived; Zach taking the seat next to Macey and Grant pulling up a chair.

"What are you ladies all laughing about?" Grant asked, eying each of us

"Oh nothing, we were just talking about-" I said hurriedly, hoping that Bex and Macey wouldn't reveal anything.

"Cammie's new secret admirer" Macey cut me off

"Ohhhh" Grant cooed, "So what's his name?" he said, turning to face me

"Josh" Bex answered for me. As if my start to the day couldn't get any worse, I heard someone shout "Hey, Cammie!" I looked up and saw Josh walking towards our table. I cursed under my breath, earning a glare from Bex.

"Hey, Josh" I replied, putting on a tight smile

"So this is, _the_ Josh" Macey said, "He's quite cute" she whispered to me.

"I know, right?" I saw Zach tense out of the corner of my eye and wondered why – he had Macey...

"Are you guys going to the pool?" Josh asked, a small smile on his face

"Yeah, you can come down with us if you want" I said

"Thanks Cammie" he said, his smile growing

We all walked down to the beach together and grabbed six sun beds next to each other. Somehow I ended up with Zach on my left, but thank fully I had Bex on my right. Bex and Macey stripped down into their bikinis and I just layed back against the sun bed, taking my book out of my beach bag.

"What?" I asked, not able to take them staring at me any longer

"Come swimming with us!" Macey wined

"Later" I mumbled

"CAMERON ANNE MORGAN! You _will_ come swimming with us!" Bex shouted

"Yes, _mother_" I said under my breath, praying that Bex didn't hear me

"What was that?" Bex said, turning on me

"Nothing" I replied, sweetly. I took off my shorts and t-shirt, revealing my baby blue bikini and joined the girls over by the edge of the pool. I dipped my foot into the water and pulled it out, as soon as the cool touch hit my foot.  
"It's freezing!" I squealed stepping backwards onto someone's foot. I span around and came face to face with Grant and Zach, evil grins on their faces. _Oh no._ I stepped away, saying "Please, no..." I felt their hands wrap around each of my arms, as they lifted me up over the water. The last thing I said was, "This means war", as the boys chucked me in.


	4. Chapter 4

**HI GUYS! This is chapter 4- I hope you like it! Please review and comment, tell me what you think etc. I do not own GG, Ally Carter does! TaraLara10 xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**CPOV**

I gasped as my head re-surfaced from the water and saw Bex and Macey running towards the boys, screaming "It's on!" I swam to the edge of the pool and pulled myself out, desperately trying to think up a plan of revenge on the boys. Then an idea came – the boys still thought that I was in the water, so I could sneak up behind them and push them in with help from Josh. I ran over to Josh and whispered my plan to him, and watched as an evil grin spread onto his face. We snuck up behind Zach and shoved him into the water and watched as he struggled and yelped in surprise. By this time Bex and Macey had pushed Grant into the water too, leaving just Josh. All three of us span on Josh, with mischievous grins on our faces and watched as realisation dawned on him.

"It's three against one, Joshy" Macey said in a singsong voice

"Either surrender or take the wrath of us!" Bex threatened

"I will never give in!" Josh said, slowly backing away as we cornered and trapped him

"It's your time to go, Josh" I said, matter-of-factly. Bex and I grabbed each of his arms and Macey shoved him from behind, and then we watched as he too fell into the pool. We all laughed and high-fived each other at our success, rubbing it in the boys' faces. "You're not so high and mighty now, are you boys?" Bex taunted. The boys didn't answer, too afraid that they would unleash the violent and competitive side of Bex – I didn't blame them.

"Cam, what time is it?" Macey asked. I walked over to my sun bed and took my phone out of my beach bag. It was difficult to see what it said due to the sun, but I managed. "Ten o' clock" I answered whilst walking back over to the girls, "Why?"

"Girls… its belly dancing time!" Macey squealed. Bex and I looked at each other in horror and the splashing in the pool from the boys had stopped. The silence was broken by a low chuckle from Grant – most likely picturing Bex belly-dancing. I turned around to see that Zach was smirking (yet again) and Josh was staring at the water intently, with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"We are NOT going belly dancing!" Bex and I said in unison

"Please…." Macey begged, giving us puppy eyes

"Oh, not the puppy eyes!" I sighed

"It's only half an hour! Girls, you need to let loose and have some fun!" Macey said. I sighed again and mumbled a "fine", Bex following my lead. Macey clapped her hands together in excitement and pulled us into a tight embrace, whispering into our ears "there are three of us and three of them…"

"I'm not following…" Bex said, with a confused expression on her face

"Well we each have a boy – Bex you have Grant …" Macey explained. Bex and I nodded in understanding and headed off to the belly dancing class with Macey.

We walked together then stopped, realising that the boys were following behind us. I span around with my hands on my hips and said, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Grant asked, an innocent look appearing on his face

"You're following us" I stated

"Pufft ... no we're not!" Grant said, looking around – anywhere but at me

"Well if you're not following us, then where are you going?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in disbelief

"The bar" Zach stated flatly, looking me in the eye

"I take it you mean the bar overlooking the belly dancing class then" I said, a smirk spreading on my lips, "It would have been a lot less painful, if you just asked to watch!" I said, and with that I span back around and joined Macey and Bex.

Throughout the class the three boys walked past regularly, each time glancing our way and failing to be discrete. Several other boys our age stopped by to watch and even wolf-whistled. This made the Zach, Grant and Josh tense up and angry facial expressions appeared on their faces. Grants face was getting increasingly redder by the minute and the muscle in Zach's jaw was twitching in annoyance, whereas Josh had mustered a cute yet annoyed expression. We finished the class and immediately the boys whisked us away back to the sun beds.

"Hey Macey, what did you think of those boys?" Bex asked, a mischievous sparkle glinting in her eyes.

"They were soooo cute!" Macey said sweetly, "What about you, Cam?"

"That boy with the golden eyes…" I sighed dramatically, "Don't even get me started!"

"I think I saw him go up to the bar – come to think of it, I am actually quite thirsty!" Bex winked

"Hey boys," I asked, turning around to face them, "Do you want any drinks?" They didn't answer at first, then Grant said, "Sure, I will have two cokes"

"Yeah me too" chirped in Josh

"Me three" Zach said

"Looks like you won't be able to carry all that yourself, six drinks… " Bex said, "Macey and I will have to come and help you"

"I think that's a good idea" I agreed, nodding vigorously. That way Bex, Macey and I could go up together and see the other boys.

"No I don't think you girls are strong enough-" Zach said

"Excuse me!" Bex cried, her eyes widening in shock then followed by annoyance

"I will go and help Cammie and you girls can stay here, with Grant and Josh" Zach finished, lightly grabbing my arm and steering me away. My heart began to beat faster and I was panicking – I was alone with Zach!

Once we were far enough away from the group, and walking up the steps to the bar, Zach broke the silence:

"You're quite the belly dancer, Cameron"


	5. Chapter 5

**HI GUYS! This is chapter 5- I hope you like it! Please review and comment, tell me what you think etc. I do not own GG, Ally Carter does! TaraLara10 xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**CPOV**

"Excuse me!" I shrieked, my eyes widening in surprise

"You heard me" Zach said, "You're quite the belly dancer". He was smirking, again – surprise, surprise!  
"So then Zachary, you admit to looking at me whilst I was belly dancing?" I asked, thinking how proud Bex would be of me for my comeback. I watched as Zach struggled for a response; a faint pink tinge on his cheeks that was barely visible against his tan skin.

"I didn't just look at _you_" Zach eventually mustered

"So you looked at Bex as well!" I teased

"No – well I –"Zach stuttered

"Don't worry, I'm just messing with you" I giggled, "So why are you actually here? Grant, Josh and you didn't actually want two glasses of coke each…" We approached the bar and stood in the long queue together.

"For Josh's benefit – we don't want you to fall for 'golden eyed' boy now, do we?" Zach replied. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief, knowing Zach was hiding something, "So why didn't Josh come then?" I asked. Zach ignored my question and tried to avoid it, saying "Josh likes you as more than just a friend, Cammie". I didn't know what to say to that so turned away from Zach to see what was holding the queue up. A large middle-aged woman was stood at the front of the bar, with her hands flailing around in the air as she complained to the barrister. "Why is there no more ice cream or slushies left?" she exclaimed. I had to look away to keep myself from laughing and tried to focus on what Zach had said. Zach took my silence as a hesitation, "Don't you like him?" He had this weird, almost hopeful expression on his face but it was gone in almost a second.

"I do like him, I think" I said, "He really sweet and kind and funny" Zach tensed up beside me and he had a sharp expression on his face.

"Yeah he's a keeper" Zach said. I ignored him and decided to see if the woman had stopped arguing, but she was still stood there; her face as red as a tomato. I looked away in frustration to find that Zach was no longer stood next to me – my gaze immediately went to the stairs leading back down to the pool and saw a dark haired boy walking down them, his shoulders hunched and hands fisted at his side. Zach. Had I said something wrong? What was the matter with him?

I followed him down the stairs quietly and tried to pretend that nothing had happened. Macey was stood at the end of the stairs and as soon as she saw Zach, she asked "Weren't you supposed to help Cam with the drinks?" Zach opened his mouth to answer but I beat him to it:

"The queue was really long, because a woman was complaining about the lack of ice cream and slushies!" They all laughed and laid back down on their sunbeds, soaking up the sun. I walked over to my sun bed and rolled up my towel whilst saying, "I'm going back to my room to have a shower. Should we meet up for dinner?"

"Let's meet up at six by the restaurant entrance" Bex contributed

"Ok then, I'll see you guys later!" and with that I headed off to my room

After having a shower and drying my hair, I decided to pick out some clothes to wear and after half an hour, I agreed on a light wash denim playsuit and white ballerina pumps. I glanced at the clock and quickly tied my hair up into a messy bun, then adding a thin coat of mascara to my eyes and Chap Stick to my lips. By the time I was dressed and ready, it was 17.50 and so I headed off to the restaurant to meet my friends. It turns out I was early and Zach was the only other person there, so I had no other choice but to sit on the couch opposite him. I didn't bother to ask where Macey and Bex were, knowing fully well how long it took for them to get ready.

"Why did you cover for me?" Zach eventually asked, lifting his head to look at me. I had never realised how shockingly beautiful Zach's green eyes were – they were mesmerising.

"Cammie?" Zach prompted, a slight smirk on his face

"Why did you leave me?" I countered, trying desperately to ignore the blush forming on my cheeks at being caught staring at him

"I asked you first" Zach said. Really? Did he realise how childish he sounded?

"I covered for you after you left me. Now answer my question" I demanded, happy that I had won this argument. I watched as Zach avoided my gaze and paused before answering, then sighing and giving in when he realised I wasn't going to budge.

"Well, I guess that maybe I was a bit jealous" he mumbled, only just loud enough for me to hear. His head hung low between his hunched shoulders and he was looking anywhere but me.

"Jealous about what?" I asked, generally confused

"Just leave it, okay?" Zach shouted, causing me to flinch at the sudden sharpness in his voice. He noticed and took on a begging tone, "please?" I nodded silently and saw Macey, Bex, Josh and Grant walking towards us.

"Ready guys?" Bex asked, a perfect smile lighting up her face. Why couldn't I be perfect? I couldn't even talk for a minute to Zach without him shouting at me. I didn't feel hungry anymore and all I wanted to do was lie down.

"I think I might go back to my room" I said, then looking at their confused faces I elaborated further, "I don't feel too great" If I hadn't been looking at Macey, I don't think I would have seen the glare she sent to Zach, who in reply stared back at her blankly.

"You look quite pale, Cammie" Bex said whilst wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulder

"You can't go back to your room, Cammie!" Macey cried, "Zach, Grant and I are leaving tomorrow morning! Please stay – I need to give you my phone number …"

"Okay then, I guess I could stay…" I agreed defeated

We ate dinner chatting happily and exchanging phone numbers and emails. Zach avoided me for the whole meal and wouldn't even look me in the eye – all I did was ask an innocent question, harmless. The evening was over too quickly and I realised how much I would miss them all; especially Macey. It felt like I had known her for the whole of my life, not a few days – she was like a sister to me.

"Please come and wave us goodbye tomorrow" Macey asked Bex and I as she pulled us into a tight hug.

"Of course" we both said simultaneously

"We are leaving at nine, so come at half past eight" Macey smiled. Bex and I agreed and left to give them time to pack.

I walked back to my room, only to find a note stuck to the outside of my door.

_I'm sorry Cammie - Z_

I ripped the note off the door before my mum could see it and then headed inside; completely unaware that someone was watching me the whole time.


	6. Chapter 6

**HI GUYS! This is chapter six! I really hope you like this chapter and please review and comment to tell me what you think and if I need any improvement. I do not own GG, Ally Carter does! Enjoy and review! TaraLara10 xoxoxoxoxoxoxo p.s. as of next week and the following one, I will be taking my end of year exams so I will not be updating as regularly due to revision, but I promise as soon as I have done my last exam I will upload a chapter/s! **

**CPOV**

I woke up to the early ringing of my alarm clock and quickly got out of bed and dressed. I grabbed an orange juice box from the mini bar on my way out and headed to the entrance of the hotel, where I was met with Bex and Josh.

"Hi guys!" I mumbled still tired from sleep, "Are Macey, Grant and Zach here yet?" Josh answered and I noticed that his hair was sticking up in all directions, obviously showing that he hadn't bothered to brush it in his rush to get out. "No not yet" he answered, but was proved wrong when the sound of Macey's high voice could be heard pestering to Zach and Grant behind us. She strutted towards us with a slight sway in her hips, with Zach and Grant following suit behind her dragging several suitcases each and both wearing annoyed expressions. Macey on the other hand was stood in front of us, her hands poised on her hips and not a suitcase in sight – that explained the annoyed expressions.

By the time all of their suitcases were loaded onto the bus, there were only five minutes to say our goodbyes. I hugged Macey, double checking that she had my number, and then watched as Grant kissed Bex on the lips, surprising all of us – Bex included. He then man – hugged Josh and slapped him on the back and then gave me a brief hug too. That left Zach. I was deciding whether or not to hug him, or go in for a hand shake, when he lightly grabbed my wrist and pulled me against his chest, his arms wrapping around me. His lips grazed my ear as he whispered, "I'm sorry Cammie". I nodded in response and began to pull away, desperately trying to ignore the feeling of butterflies in my stomach, but Zach held onto me tighter and I tilted my head upwards in confusion wondering why he was still holding me, when he softly kissed my forehead. Someone coughed behind us and I pulled away quickly to see Josh glaring daggers at Zach. By this point I was sure that my cheeks were flaming reed in embarrassment, but I just waved goodbye and watched as the bus drove off into the distance.

As soon as the bus left, Bex hissed at me "what the bloody hell was that!" I didn't know what to say or how to answer it, so I just shrugged hoping that she would drop it, but one simple question was going through my mind.

"Why would he kiss me if he has Macey?" Bex just stared at me with her mouth hanging open in shock, "You think-" but Josh cut her off

"Cammie, I don't know if you ever liked me in a more than friends way, but I think that we should just keep it on the friends basis" He was letting me down nicely – wait, we weren't even together in the first place!

"Sure" I agreed. I was too distracted by what had just happened with Zach to focus on Josh and him "breaking up" with me.

_********TIME SKIP ********_

It was the last night of Bex and mines holiday, when we decided to Skype Macey. As expected, she answered immediately and we filled her in on what had happened since she had left.

"So Cammie, how are you and Josh?" Macey asked

"Well-" I was cut off by a brown haired boy bursting through her bedroom door and shouting "You're mum's saying dinners ready!" He stopped short when he saw Bex and I on Macey's screen.

"As you can see I am kind of in the middle of something here" Macey replied calmly

"Oh. Hi Cammie. Bex" Zach smirked. I had forgiven him Zach fro shouting at me, as he had already apologised several times and I wasn't someone to hold a grudge.

"Now you've said hello, you can go" Macey said, "Girl talk" as if that explained everything. Zach left the room with a defeated "fine" and Macey explained that she would have to Skype us later as her dinner was ready. I couldn't help but wonder why Macey and Zach acted like friends around each other when they were dating – maybe they were friends first?

The next day we left the hotel and started on our long journey back home. Unfortunately our flight was delayed by two hours, so I decided to get my phone out to text Macey when I noticed I had three unread messages all from an unknown number. [A.N. italic = unknown and bold = Cammie]

_Hey Josh_

_Josh r u there?_

_This is Josh right?_

I decided to reply – **No u got the wrong no. **The reply came almost immediately – _Soz, but do u no a guy called Josh Abrams?_

**Yeah, I do. I don't have his no. tho**

_Oh. You're not called Jonas r u?_

**I'm not a boy**

_Oh. Do u want to play 20 Q's?_

**Sure. **I had nothing else to do and this person didn't even know my name so he couldn't track me down or anything.

_1. What is yur name?_

**How do I no u r not a stalker?**

_We r both friends with Josh_

**Ok – Cammie**

_Zach – I no someone called Cammie!_

**Creepy – I no someone called Zach. Fav Colour?**

_Blue, u?_

**Green**

_How do you know Josh?_

**Met on holiday, u?  
**_Same – weird. Wait is yur last name Morgan?_

**Yeah, why? How do u no? (Worried face)**

_Hey Cammie! This is Zach – we met on holiday! How r u and Bex?_

**Hey Zach! Our flight is delayed L and Bex is sleeping**

_Poor u_

**How did u get my no? Did Macey give you the wrong one?  
**_Yeah_

**How r u and Macey?**

_Cool. U and Josh?_

**Friends. When u guys left, it was just Bex and I**

_Ditcher!_

**Yeah. What time is it where u r?  
**_6am_

**U r up early!**

_Someone texted me and woke me up!_

"Will all passengers on the flight from Ankara, Turkey to New York, please make their way to their flight"

**Gtg – flights working!**

I tucked my phone into my bag and pulled my suitcase behind me, as I walked over to Bex to wake her up.

"Wake up Bex, the flight is working!" I hissed, as I shook her softly. Immediately she got up and together we ran to our parents and hopped onto our flight – we were finally going home.


End file.
